Princes and Subordinates
by Stuck-between-a-melody
Summary: Iku knows about Dojo and is barely getting over the shock. That is, until he says something totally unforgiveable! IkuxDojo This is a one shot fanfic hope you like.(Sorry! UGH I SUCK AT SUMMARIES but i promise it will be good) Rated T just in case. Please R&R! :)


**Princes and subordinates**

_**Authors note: Hey peeps this is a small one shot fanfic on Library Wars. It's my first time writing for this manga. I LOVE LIBRARY WARS: LOVE AND WAR! And I got to apologize for anything OOC. Hope you enjoy this. :D**_

_**Disclaimer: As much as I want to own Library Wars I don't…. Waaaaah that was harder to say than I thought! T-T Yea I don't own anything.**_

"Blockhead! This entire row of documents is placed incorrectly! You idiot! When will you learn?" Dojo was scolding Iku again for the tenth time today.

"Sorry! I'll fix it right away." Iku said. "Stupid chibi." She mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say!?"The instructors face was red with fury "you're one to talk blockhead!"

"What! What do you mean I'm one to talk!?" The corporal agued

Komaki chuckled_**. **__Another argument. Those two really don't get tired of each other do they? _Komaki smiled as he turned to the other young task force member. Tezuka was finishing up his stack of files but he decided to take a minute of his time to watch the Sergeant and the corporal fight. Was it Komaki's imagination or did he see something close to adoration in Tezuka's eyes? Then he realized that Tezuka wasn't watching Dojo and Kasahara, he was watching the lovely Shibizaki, who was right behind the two. Komaki had to force down a laugh with his hand. He failed to keep quiet though and ended up throwing a fit of giggles. _Interesting. _He thought. _Tezuka finally met his match. _He chuckled again as Tezuka, who realized Komaki had noticed him staring at Shibizaki, slightly blushed then turned around and continued his job.

"You're such ass! I swear this job would be a lot better if you weren't here to ruin everything!" Dojo was clearly furious but he went to far and he knew it. They both fell silent as everyone stared at them in surprise. Dojo had never gone this far in a usual fight. _Uh-oh _Komaki thought. He started walking towards them when Iku broke the silence.

"You...I... I hate you!" Iku sounded like she might cry. Dojo was still silent as Iku kept talking. "I wish I never met you! You jerk! I want to..."Iku didn't continue she was about to cry. She turned around and ran away, tears finally making an appearance.

"Kasahara... Wait!" Dojo took off after her.

It was silent for a while longer. "Everyone back to work." Komaki said in a stern voice._ This isn't good._ He thought._ And Kasahara just learned that Dojo is her prince. _Komaki sighed. _I'm going to have a looooong talk with him later._ Sighing again, Komaki grabbed Iku and Dojo's paper work and started organizing them.

* * *

"Kasahara!" Iku kept running despite the fact that the tears in her eyes were making her vision blur. She quickly made a sharp turn then hid behind a car. Dojo turn where he saw Iku turn and kept running forward, passing Iku. Sighing, the girl picked herself up and walked over to the other side of the street. She sat down on a bench under a willow tree and concentrated on stopping herself from crying any further. With all that had happened, like finding out the truth about Dojo, Kasahara hadn't been able to concentrate on anything. _He hates me. I knew it!_Iku began crying again. She buried her face in her hands and let the tears flow. _How could I say that I wish I had never met him!? Without-_She stopped the thought before finishing. She still was having trouble processing the fact that Dojo was **her prince! **Iku started crying even harder as she heard Dojo's words replay in her head. She got up and started kicking the willow tree, screamingly in devastation._ Why? Why do I feel heartbroken at his words? Dojo has always been mean but he __**never**__ went as harsh as to say that life would be easier without me! _Iku screamed again, attracting the attention of cars and people passing by. _It's because you love him. _A voice in her head declared.

"Nooooooo! I don't!" Kasahara yelled. People were starting to stare at Iku but she didn't care. She started walking down the street not caring where she was going._ I don't love instructor Dojo. I don't love him! I don't! _Iku tried to convince herself that this fact was true. She couldn't. She already knew her true feelings for the gruff instructor. She loved him. She's been in love with him since he saved her from the MBC six years ago. Her feelings weren't going to change and Iku was very much aware of that. The only reason there was to stop herself from loving him was the fear of being hurt and rejected. Iku had spent countless nights tossing and turning in her bed wondering on what Dojo thought of her. _What am I doing? I've found a love that was never going to repay itself. _Iku thought, tears running down her cheeks._ I...I... I wish he would tell me that he loves me. That he doesn't hate me. I just want to be near him. I want to be with him._At that moment an arm grabbed hers and for a moment Iku thought Dojo had found her.

"Hello chicka! Where you going?" A gruff voice asked. Iku hadn't realized that she walked right into a dark ally and was now being held by a much taller man with a rough face, brown messy hair and even darker eyes. "What's a pretty little blond like you doing here all alone?" The man asked, his voice turning dangerously low.

Iku yanked her arm away from the man's grasp. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" She exclaimed. Iku tried to go around the man but he kept blocking her. All of a sudden the man grabbed Iku's shoulders and brought his face closer to hers.

"What's the hurry beautiful? Hang here for a while." The man smirked. _Okay enough of this game. _Iku thought. She grabbed hold of his shoulders and kicked him in the gut. The man released her and grabbed hold of his stomach groaning. Iku made a run for it. But the guy was a quick healer because he grabbed Iku by the waist and spun her around. He slammed her to the wall. Grabbing hold of her wrists he pinned her to the ground. This man had more strength than Kasahara. Iku was surprised. The strength and courage Iku had a moment ago left as she stared at the man horrified at what he was going to do. The man was on top of Iku pinning her wrists down, squeezing her thighs with his so she couldn't kick him. There was no need to though. Her body was paralyzed; Iku could only stare in horror. The man held both of her wrists in one hand while letting his other hand slowly make its way up her button up shirt. He kissed her neck and Iku whimpered. Iku's mind raced as did her heart._ No! No I don't want this somebody help me! Somebody anyone please..._

"DOJO! Help me! Instructor Dojo!" Iku screamed as load as she could. The man slapped her causing Iku to yelp.

"That was a warning. Next time you scream-"

"DOOOOJOOOO!" Iku screamed till it hurt her throat. The man punched her face.

"That's it! I'm done playing nice!" He pushed Iku's wrist harder on the ground as his other hand came out of her shirt and started undoing her buttons. Iku screamed again. Just as he undid the fourth button a sudden force push the man off Iku. She couldn't see anything in the dark but she heard the man that had harassed Iku yelp in pain. You could hear a painful sound of a snap and a piercing scream. Then the sound of metal clinking softly and a click.

"I'll kill you for touching her I'll make sure you die a painful death for hurting her!" That voice. It immediately made Iku calm down a little. Iku heard another snap and a last yelp then a thud. Her savior was breathing heavily as he turned to see Iku was still on the ground lying down in the same position that man left her in."Kasahara!" Dojo knelt down and picked up Iku only to lay her down in his lap. "Kasahara he didn't do anything did he? Kasahara! Answer me!" Iku was in a dazed state and she was still frozen in fear."Kasahara!" Iku snapped out of it.

"I'm alright instructor Dojo." Iku managed to whisper her, hands on her heart. "Thank you" Iku said. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come and save me." she felt the tears starting to come back.

"Kasahara... I'm... Sorry. You don't know how much it hurt to tell you what I said back at work. None of that was true. I-"

"It's okay Instructor Dojo. I could never be mad at you for that forever. It's the sad truth..." Iku started crying. Her sobs echoed in the dark ally. Dojo was shocked.

"Kasahara... Do you actually believe what I said?" Dojo asked staring intently at Iku.

"How could it not be true!? You regret saving me at the bookstore six years ago don't you! If you never met me your life would have been fine!" Iku sobbed louder covering her face with her hands. Dojo stared in shock.

"For how long did you know?" Dojo asked. Iku looked at Dojo.

"I've known for a month now." Iku whispered. Her tears kept making her vision blurry and with the poor lighting she couldn't see Dojo's face. Dojo was silent for a long while." In... Instructor Dojo?"

Dojo kept quiet. He stared at his teary subordinate who was still crying in his lap.

"Do you honestly believe that I regret saving you in that bookstore? That I hate you?" Iku nodded then sniffled. Dojo held her closer to him wrapping his arms around her, hugging her. Iku was surprised and confused. "Idiot. I care about you." he whispered

"Only because I'm your subordinate."Iku mumbled. Dojo released her then took her face in both his hands.

"Iku. I care about you more than an instructor should care about his corporal. You don't know how much I worry about you." Dojo said "I can't live without you. You're my whole world"

Iku started blushing a deep shade of red. Then all of a sudden Dojo leaned in on Iku. He didn't stop till their lips touched. Her eyes widen in surprise. But she soon found herself kissing him back in a matter of seconds. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her closer, their kiss becoming more passionate. Dojo became a little forceful moving one hand from her face to entangle itself in her short blond hair. Both wanted to stay like this forever. But all good things must come to an end. As they broke the kiss they stared in each other's eyes.

"I love you Iku" Dojo whispered. "I've always loved you."

Iku stared happily in Dojo's eyes. "I've always loved you too. And I don't think I'll stop loving you anytime soon." Iku said smiling. Dojo returned the smile.

"I don't think I'll ever stop loving you either you blockhead." With that he kissed Iku again.

Both not caring for how long they've been gone. Not caring about their jobs or their friends. They had each other and that's all that mattered to them.

* * *

_**Kay that was my one shot,I hope you liked it! Please R&R! well i gotta go and do nothing for the rest of the day! Jan ne! :)**_


End file.
